


Right Now, I'm Shameless.

by psyleedee



Series: Knight!Dean/Prince!Castiel Verse. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Knight Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Angst, Overstimulation, Prince Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Rough Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: It had become their routine now.Castiel would lounge in his bath. The maidens would finish their work as quick as they could, then flee, each single one, with the Prince's robes and soaps ready at the edge of the bath, leaving only the Prince and Dean alone.All alone in the huge, warm, bath, with nothing but time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Knight!Dean/Prince!Castiel Verse. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706671
Comments: 21
Kudos: 210





	Right Now, I'm Shameless.

**Author's Note:**

> needed a break from MYLM. this is pure smut.

The scent of cedar and pine hung heavy in the confines of the Prince's bathing chambers. Dim torchlights adorned the stone walls on each corner, a few candelabras here and there against the dark, cold, rock walls. 

Dean could scent it from a distance, the rich scent of Castiel. 

He'd always have his grandeur bath on the fifth night of the month. The moments Dean had been fateful enough to witness, simply glances stolen here and there, showed him Castiel, resting against the edge of the long, big bath. Rose petals scattered all over the still water, a few maidens folding his robes, one standing with a towel to dry himself, and a few adding perfumes to the water. There would be the turmeric powder of course, mixed with the sandalwood and honey, lathered all over the Prince's soft, light tanned skin. 

He'd be resting, not sleeping, no, he was alert, responsive to every foreign sound in the room, which is why he'd always hear the click of Dean's leather boots from a distance. Dean had tried on a few occasions, to silence his presence by slowing his steps, but to no avail, since Castiel had already recognized him. 

As he walked towards the doorway of the bathing chambers, he was greeted by a young maiden, not more than twenty or twenty two years, who despite knowing who Dean belonged to, fawned over him, smiling and brushing her arms over his arm as he halted at the door way, the blue, thick curtains restricting any peeking, allowing the Prince his privacy. 

"Anna."

"Sir Dean, you're here again? The Prince must have a lot of work, seems like."

 _If only she knew the work they got up to._

"Duty calls."  
Dean shrugged, and the woman smiled at him, all sugary and sweet. 

"Well, I'll ask the Prince-"

"Let me in, Anna. He knows I'm here."

Anna's face scrunched into one of complete confusion, as she opened her mouth to retort, but decided to shut up, instead, and bowed her head with a nod. Dean pulled the curtain aside, and walked in, the delightful scent of mingled perfumes lingering in the air, trickling his nostrils, compelling him to inhale the scent until it flooded through his own veins. 

A few maidens, ones he knew, only paused to look up at him, smiled, and went back to work. 

It had become their routine now. 

Castiel would lounge in his bath. The maidens would finish their work as quick as they could, then flee, each single one, with the Prince's robes and soaps ready at the edge of the bath, leaving only the Prince and Dean alone. 

All alone in the huge, warm, bath, with nothing but time. 

"Dean."

Castiel hadn't needed to move or turn, the mere clicking of Dean's boots enough to inform him about his presence. 

The maidens, Hannah, Esther, and some more, who's names Dean hadn't remembered as well, all exited the chamber in a rush, pushing each other out with soft giggles. 

"Good evening, my love."  
Dean smiled, as he walked around the edge of the bath, eyes fixed onto Castiel's lean, muscled arms splayed onto the edge of the bath, drifting up to his soft, rosy cheeks, and his shut eyes, accompanied by a the slightest lift of his lips. 

Castiel wasn't a fool, of course he felt Dean's eyes study him, but well, what could he say? He liked the attention, and Dean very well knew that. 

"May I join you?"

"You don't need to ask anymore."  
Castiel sighed, a content, sated sigh. 

Dean grinned, plucking his sheathed sword out, laying it on one of the stone counters, fingers working the buttons of his uniform open. He stepped out of his boots, pushing his trouser down, stripping himself down to his underwear. He bunched his clothes together and set them aside, not much bothered about them, especially not with the beautiful man waiting for him in the water. 

Castiel wasn't looking at him, yet Dean knew, with every sound of his clothes hitting the floor, Castiel's anticipation had only grown. 

He pushed his underwear off, and flung it to the pile of clothes at the side of the room, before sitting down, the cold stone prickling his bare ass, while he tested the water, hot enough, for him to descend into. 

With one careful step, he hopped into the bath, not too deep, but not shallow either, around five feet, or a few inches more. 

He stood a few feet away from Castiel, so he held onto the edge of the bath, and walked over to Castiel, to claim what was his, over and over again, with much more passion than on the battlefield. 

Castiel grinned, eyes still shut, as Dean's shadow fell upon him, and Dean stood, hands on both sides of the Prince, clutching onto the edge of the bath, drawing him closer to his lover. 

"Castiel."

Dean whispered, reaching up to stroke his thumb across Castiel's cheek. The movement made his magnificent, bright blue eyes flutter open, and fix onto Dean's face. A light, innocent smile spread across his plush, peachy lips, and Dean's eyes dropped to them. 

"Good evening, Dean."

Dean couldn't help but smile back, for Castiel was too irresistible, and the two men shared a soft look, simply full of adoration, before Dean's hands dropped lower, sliding beneath the surface of the water, to hold onto Castiel's waist, leaning down to press his lips against Castiel's soft ones, skin crackling with sparks when Castiel's hands rested on his shoulder and around his back, their lips dancing against each other in an all too familiar way. 

"Mmhh-"  
Castiel hummed, as Dean tongued his way past Castiel's lips, heating the kiss up, their tongues gliding against each other in a feral, completely obscene exchange, wet, hot saliva mingling, as they grasped at each other's bodies for purchase, kissing, sucking, nipping, every inch of each other's lips. 

Dean waited for the right moment to break their kiss, and just when Castiel tilted his head back, Dean tore his lips away from Castiel's, instead latching onto the side of his neck, pushing him harder against the edge of the bath, hands encircling the Prince's waist, squeezing him in place, holding him down to stop him from squirming as Dean dragged his lips down the expanse of Castiel's neck, down the ridge of his Adam's apple and against his collarbone. 

The water rippled around them, as Dean dragged his hands lower, over the curve of Castiel's bare ass, and between his legs, brushing his finger over the tight ring of muscle nestled between Castiel's legs, which earned him an unhinged moan from the prince. 

"Now now, what's that, Prince?"

"Dean-"

Dean probed the tight rim with his middle finger, stretching Castiel's hole, despite the fact that they could not use any of the oils they usually did when making love. 

Castiel's hands flew to hold onto Dean's shoulder, his face buried into Dean's shoulder, as Dean nudged his legs apart, pushing a thick finger inside, despite the obvious lack of any sort of lubricants, only eliciting a pained moan from the man under him. 

"No- no- too dry-"  
Castiel gasped, shaking his head with jerks, as he panted. 

"My apologies, Prince."  
Dean whispered, withdrawing his hand from the Prince's bottom, as he dragged his hands up, clutching onto Castiel's hips, and with one fluent motion, he pushed the younger man up, on to the edge, much to Castiel's surprise. 

"Dean?"  
Castiel asked, holding onto Dean's shoulder to steady himself as Dean chuckled. 

"Trust me, you'll like this."  
Dean winked, and pressed his fingers to the centre of Castiel's chest, urging him to lie down. 

"Lay back, think of how you feel."  
Dean whispered, the sound slicing through the silence around them, only to be accompanied by Castiel's light hum of agreement. 

Watching Castiel lay back, all splayed out, naked and fragrant, Dean couldn't help but want to devour him. 

So with a hesitant yet excited determination, Dean leaned down, took the Prince's feet in his hands, and rested them upon his own shoulder, as he crouched in the water, only bending his knees in the slightest, in an angle that allowed him to press his cheek to the inside of the Prince's thigh. 

Castiel's cock hung heavy between his legs, his balls drawing in due to the eagerly anticipated ecstasy of a climax. His hands, not seeking approval of his mind then, wandered down to tangle within Dean's almond blonde hair, rough and dry, unlike Castiel's deeply nurtured black tufts, and he tightened his grip at the slightest touch to his hole. 

It _was_ the most sensitive part of him, Dean mused. 

Eyes on the way he clenched his hole, Dean stuck his tongue out, and painted a thick, flat stripe of spit over Castiel's flesh, a rather unwarned intrusion, as it caused the Prince to push Dean deeper between his legs. 

With a hefty moan, and an inconsistent rise and fall of his chest, Castiel sat up on his elbows, peering down at Dean. 

"What?"  
Dean asked from between his legs, well aware of the Prince's eyes on him. 

"Is that your mouth on my- my- my-"

Dean wanted to laugh. But he treasured his life deeply enough to not do the same. Instead, he simply looked up, only to be met with Castiel's utterly befuddled face, his cheeks rosy and lips hanging apart, a little round bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

"Yes, that is my mouth on your..."  
Dean trailed off, eyes wandering around the room, lips parted, as he thought of how he would ever complete the sentence. What would he even say? Your buttocks? And what, kill the tension in the air? He'd rather leave it as it is. 

When he looked up, the Prince held back an obvious laugh, and it showed in the way he pressed his lips together, unable to refrain the corners of his lips from lifting into an unwanted smile. 

"You won't be laughing in a second."

Dean raised an eye brow, knowing well the Prince liked to be teased, challenged, opposed. 

Disrespected, dare he say. 

But only by Dean. 

Even if a courtier, let alone a commoner, were to speak to him as such, they'd have their head beheaded. 

Castiel was simply that powerful. 

Soon to be King, after all. 

The Prince bit his lip, and glared down at Dean, in a manner Dean knew after years of loving him, was playful. 

"Is that some way to treat a prince? Your prince?"

"Oh, I know a lot of ways to treat my prince. If you'd only allow me, I'd show them to you. I'd show them all to you."

With a quick jerk, Dean pulled Castiel towards him by his legs, eliciting a surprised yelp out of the Prince. Castiel flung his arms around Dean's shoulder, torn between laughing or taking offense, as Dean slung his hand around Castiel's neck, and pulled him down into a light, delicate kiss. 

It was pecks, only gentle, shy pecks, stolen off of each other's lips, which soon intensified, with Castiel wetting his lips and sliding his tongue between Dean's mouth. 

Seconds away, right as Dean's cock twitched with anticipation, Castiel pulled away and winced. 

"I can't believe I kissed you, especially when you had your face in my bottom not seconds ago."

"Oh really, that's not what you said a while ago, when my face _was_ in your _bottom_."

The retort earned Dean a light back-handed slap on the jaw, and the Prince simply laughed. 

It was nothing more than music to Dean's ears. He wondered if Orpheus' could ever compare. 

When the Prince's laughter had subdued into a coy smile, Dean guided his hands down, between his thighs and over his cock, stroking Castiel's cock in slow, languid movements, its tip glistening with some premature release, and Dean could feel Castiel pant against his shoulder, his hands digging into Dean's shoulder, head lolled back in bliss, as Dean drew him closer to climax with every slow, agonizing stroke. 

"Close- I'm close, Dean-"  
Castiel moaned, slapping Dean's shoulder in repetition, only urging him to go on. Slower. Tighter. Hotter. 

"Ah- ah- oungh-"  
The slaps and the tugging at Dean's shoulder only became faster as Castiel was driven closer to pure ecstasy. His toes curled, and he bent his legs towards himself, breathy, lewd moans spilling past his lips with abandon. 

"Dean- Dean- I'm going to- No- no, no, no, no-"

Dean stopped. 

Castiel's face scrunched up into one of pure confusion, followed by anger and desperation, while all Dean could do was smile and pray the Prince wouldn't bite his head off. 

"God, if I hadn't loved you as much as I do, Winchester, I'd have you killed for teasing me as such. Bringing me so close... And then... Just... Ah..."

Dean tried not to gaze at the Prince as he threatened him. Dean knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. 

The Prince, even enraged, was a beautiful, divine creature. 

When bright blue eyes fluttered open and settled onto Dean's face, Castiel faltered, not having expected the adoration in Dean's eyes. 

"What are you looking at?"

"The most beautiful thing I've seen."

"What, did you swallow a gallon of honey? What's got you all sugary tonight?"

"You."

Castiel sighed, and rolled his eyes at Dean's pathetic answers, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erased the smile off his lips. 

"Could I... Could I ask you something?"

As Dean studied deeper, he could clearly see the hesitance in the Prince's eyes. There was lust, unabashed and glimmering, and then there was pure, unadulterated love. 

"Anything, my love."

Castiel bit down on his lip, eyes dropping to a mundane part on Dean's shoulder, where he drew abstract figures with his fingers, clearly reconsidering his thoughts. 

"What is it?"

"Would you, uh, uhm, ahem, would you do the thing with your mouth again? The thing you did down there... On my... Between my legs...?"

Dean chuckled at Castiel's request, only earning a dejected click of the tongue from Castiel, to which Dean composed himself, not wanting to hurt his feelings. Hands cradling his jaw, Dean pulled the prince down to touch their foreheads, stealing a soft kiss off his lips. 

"Of course, sweet heart."

Castiel smiled, and untangled himself from Dean's body, scooting back on the marble flooring, to prop himself up on his elbows as he looked down at his knees. 

Once adjusted, the Prince folded his legs up and spread them open. 

Dean couldn't take his eyes off. 

Castiel always managed to look so splendid. 

Even spread out like a Sunday feast, an air of regality lingered in the air around him, regardless of where he was, how he looked, or what he was doing. 

A high pitched whine tore through the chamber, and Dean's eyes flicked up to Castiel's face, framed between his own spread legs, and he could see arousal, desperation, enthusiasm rising up, so without wasting another second, Dean ducked. 

The first lick against Castiel's throbbing hole, sent shards of pleasure soaring up his body, and wordlessly, the Prince arched his body, hands tangling within his lover's, as Dean left a trail of saliva over the Prince's tight hole, down to his sac, and with a light roll against his balls, he held onto the Prince's thick, lean thighs, presumably Dean's favourite part of his lover's body. He clasped tight, and with a deep breath, jerked them ahead, such as his face were buried against Castiel's bottom, and his thighs settled onto Dean's shoulder, his legs hanging over Dean's back. 

The movement drew a moan from the Prince, and he _gripped_ Dean's hair, rocking his hips against Dean's tongue. 

But the thing is, as pleasant and tempting it was to taste his lover on his lips, he turned his head, in the slightest, to lick over Castiel's thigh, and pressed his teeth against a spot inside, biting down enough to leave a bruise. Castiel's cock nudged against Dean's hair, as Dean licked over the fresh, crimson bruise, before turning his attention to Castiel's hole. 

Dean dipped in and latched his tongue around the rim, using his hands to spread Castiel open, until Dean could see clearly, even in the dim light, the tight ring of muscle that he was used to debauching on several occasions. 

Castiel shoved his ass against Dean's face, whining loud and annoyed, for Dean had stopped his ministrations. 

"Oh, Castiel, how unbecoming these noises are, for such royalty as you, eh?"  
Dean teased, and in response, the Prince whined louder. 

"Hnghhh.... Dean, I swear, if you don't put that darned mouth to better use-"

Before the Prince could complete his sentence, Dean dove in, and using both of his thumbs, he pulled at Castiel's hole, stretching him open, until it was wide enough for Dean to stick his tongue inside. 

Out of all the things Dean had done to Castiel, sticking his tongue _inside_ him, was something Castiel had never once thought of. 

"Ah!"  
Castiel cried out, surprised at the unusual intrusion, and his hand squeezed into Dean's hair. His toes curled once again, and he stiffened his thighs around Dean's head, as Dean fucked him with his tongue, in and out, at a slow, languid pace, as if enjoying every inch of how Castiel tasted inside. 

"Oh- oh- oh- oh-"  
Moans gushed out of the Prince's mouth, his body rocking against Dean's face as Dean tongue-fucked his tight, virgin like hole, although there was absolutely nothing virginal about it, and all the times they'd made love with Dean buried deep inside him were proof enough. 

Castiel clenched around Dean's tongue, the long, wet muscle plunging in and out of him ruthlessly, as Dean ate him, humming and moaning against his hole, the vibrations sending sparks down to Castiel's balls, as they drew closer to his body, and under Dean, his tongue doing those unthinkable, corrupt, things that was sure to send them to Hell, his muscles hardened, his cock leaked cum in dribbles, and a glance downward showed how red and throbbing his cock was. The Prince moaned one last time, as Dean's tongue brushed against a particular spot, unfurling explosions of pleasure inside his body. 

"Close- Dean- I'm close-"  
Castiel moaned, and flailed his hands around, scrambling for purchase, as Dean's tongue fucked inside him, not stopping for a moment, before Castiel's body arched up again, and then, he was coming. 

Thick, white spurts over his own stomach and chest. 

Still, Dean never stopped. 

"Dean- too much- please-"  
Castiel begged, and whined and cried, eyes spilling with tears, but Dean didn't stop. 

He licked and bit and sucked and fucked Castiel's loosening, pink hole, no matter how hard the Prince slapped at his shoulder, Dean only pulled Castiel closer by his thighs, and ate him. Ate him and ate him, until his own cock couldn't stand to be hanging in the air, neglected and aching. 

"Fuck me- fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Dean-"  
Castiel, with no control over his words or thoughts anymore, begged, as Dean suckled one last time, before jumping up on to the edge, and hovering over Castiel on all fours. 

"How do you want it?"

"From the back."  
Castiel panted, and rolled over onto his stomach, ass up gloriously in the air, as Dean looked around for any kind of lubricant, except for the soap. His eyes fell upon a familiar bottle, but before he could reach for it, Castiel pushed him back in place. 

"No, just do it. I don't care, I need your cock inside me, right now, Winchester."  
He growled, and Dean knew better than to defy his orders, so he rolled his tongue around in his mouth, trying to secrete as much spit as he could, and with a fluent motion, spat onto his hand, and wrapped the palm around his aching, red cock. 

The tongue-fuck had already rendered Castiel's hole quite loose, so he slicked up his cock, lined it up with Castiel's hole, and one, two, three... 

"Ahh..."

Both men moaned heavily, as Dean's cock breached Castiel's hole, and when Dean shut his eyes, all he could feel was a hot, tight and wet orifice. 

His cock disappeared inside Castiel, inch by inch, until he bottomed out, his balls slapping against Castiel's ass, and a choked moan made it's way past Castiel's lips. 

"Move-"  
He gasped, and Dean nodded mindlessly, pushing in and pulling out, in and out, in and out, as a loud, high-pitched moan tore through the chamber, audible even to persons outside, most probably, as Dean let his body guide him and not his mind. 

His body, as it turned out, was much more animalistic than he thought. 

Despite the clear lack of lubricant, he couldn't help but snap his hips faster, fucking into the tightness of lover underneath him. 

"Oh yes- oh yes- oh, Dean-"  
Castiel's voice shook with each thrust, and Dean held onto his hips, fucking into him as a hound, feeling Castiel's cock harden and thrum with anticipation once again, while his own cock, buried inside his lover, slamming in and out, throbbed with excitement. 

"I'm close, Castiel, might come-"

The warning was cut off by Castiel's over enthusiastic cry, as he shoved his ass back on Dean's cock, and came for the second time that hour, only swelling Dean's pride. 

"So good for me, sweet heart."  
Dean mumbled into Castiel's ear, as he felt Castiel's body go lax under him. 

"Inside me, Dean, want to feel you inside me, all slick and hot-"

God, who'd have expected the Prince to moan and beg like a whore? 

Dean bit down on his lip, unbothered of whether it drew blood or not, as he slammed in, one final time, and came, hard and hot, sticky white release buried inside the Prince's messy, puffy hole. 

They stayed that way, simply basking in the aftermath of their shared orgasm, until Castiel groaned. 

"Out-"  
He mumbled, and Dean pulled his hips back, watching his soft cock slip out of the Prince's hole. 

Following after, came thin streams of white, icky release, spilling down Castiel's balls and thighs. 

Dean had to tear his eyes away from the tempting sight, to go around and find a cloth, which he brought back, although on wobbly legs, dipped into the water under them, rolled Castiel onto his back, and cleaned off his chest. 

Castiel lay there, body soft and pliant, as Dean cleaned him up. 

After Dean had finished, all Castiel could do was smile up at him, lazy and sated. 

"If you'd like to finish your bath, my love, I could get the water warm again."

"Of course, Sir Winchester, but I'd be pleased if you were to simply hold me for a while."

So with a bold, fluid movement, Dean slipped his arms around Castiel, pressed his lips to the Prince's forehead, and smiled. 

"Anything for you, Prince."


End file.
